


彼异界学园（三）

by kqbsdq



Category: BEJ48
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21750091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kqbsdq/pseuds/kqbsdq
Relationships: 北杉
Kudos: 3





	彼异界学园（三）

为了防止Alpha在学园内发情引发事故，学园内的Alpha基本人手一个抑制贴，有事没事都贴着。

在校园一众Alpha都贴上抑制贴的时候，苏杉杉的腺体仍肆无忌惮地暴露在空气中。苏杉杉不能接受那种黏糊糊的东西黏在自己腺体上面，再说了发情期打抑制剂就行了。没有抑制剂她还有马玉灵，咬一口不就解决了。

苏杉杉从分化以来就没有与Omega过多的接触，全靠着同分化为Alpha的马玉灵。这俩互相咬来咬去度过发情期，只是暂时的标记。苏杉杉是很喜欢马玉灵的，但马玉灵的态度一直不清不楚。

为什么会选择冯思佳呢？苏杉杉其实可以有很多种选择。看冯思佳比较顺眼吧，大概是这样。冯思佳一走进来那怂样让正在准备实行掩人耳目计策的自己不由心生一番捉弄之意。刚走过去，就看到了马玉灵醋溜溜的眼神，更让苏杉杉坚定了自己的选择。

冯思佳的嘴唇很软，苏杉杉喜欢的那种就是了。

如果苏杉杉现在还能有理智思考就会很奇怪，自己出门前还打了一针的，难道自己的自制力真的那么差？

她还真是个Alpha，冯思佳静静地看着痛苦地蜷缩在地板上的苏杉杉。

甜到发腻的蜂蜜味。要是不看苏杉杉下身的裙子有一块明显的凸起，冯思佳还就当她是个Omega。

连抑制贴都不带贴一下的Alpha不是蠢就是坏。不知道自己发作起来就是个性爱机器吗。在学园中不贴抑制贴的Alpha真的少，也就带来了冯思佳对苏杉杉属性的疑惑。

冯思佳现在完全有时间去拿抽屉里的Omega专用抑制剂，给自己来一针，免得她那不听话的腺体燥热得都快熔化掉了。然后赶紧跑，有点良心就找人帮忙，救救地板上的那位。但她没有那样做。

苏杉杉能有现在这样也多亏了冯思佳手上的那瓶烈性的Alpha催情剂，只要悄悄地扭开盖子，挥发到空气中没有味道，药效强，一不小心还会让年轻气盛Alpha落得个性功能障碍的结果。

这玩意冯思佳是冯思佳从黑市上弄的，作为一个优秀的太妹在征途中怎么能没点卑劣的手段呢。一瓶浇上去下面都得废了。不到万不得已也不会用这一招。

趁人之危这种事冯思佳擅长得很。何况这个喜欢撩拨人的小恶魔现在名义上可是自己的老婆。冯思佳好奇苏杉杉的属性，也不好直接开口问。就想起自己口袋里还有这么一个东西。

冯思佳是带着私心的，她对苏杉杉其实有那么点的感兴趣。既然要合作那关系就要牢固一点这也没什么问题吧。

冯思佳锁上了寝室的门。麻球今晚估计要睡门口了。

炙热而缠绵的吻开启了这场旖旎风光的第一个旅行地。  
冯思佳的信息素是牛奶味的，这很符合一个Omega了。有了牛奶味的交融，蜂蜜味才不显得那么发腻。甜度刚刚好。

冯思佳的手指在苏杉杉身上到处游走。一只手解开苏杉杉的内衣扣子，一只手拜访到了先前自己膝盖触碰到的某处。

尺寸还挺大的。伸进最后一层布料内，冯思佳尽情揉捏着苏杉杉全身上下最敏感脆弱的地方。悠唐二姐的命根子就这么握在自己手上。

随着自己每一个手指头的变化，那玩意越发肿胀起来。

苏杉杉难忍的喘息声，此起彼伏。这个世界上为什么会有苏杉杉这么O的A。目前为止除了牢牢抱紧自己之外还是乖乖地躺在自己身下，看样子还很享受，这怕不是还是个处吧。  
冯思佳现在还是有意识的，不过不久之后她也要步入发情期了。

还真是，怎么说呢，苏杉杉总能带给她出乎意料的事。从与自己有着相同构造的部位抽出带血的手指。进去的时候苏杉杉差点把自己给推一边去了。冯思佳在苏杉杉身上轻轻啃咬着。逐渐深陷在这意乱情迷之中。

冯思佳用下体磨蹭着肿胀得快要裂开的某处，苏杉杉也不就那么躺着了。

想要。

第二天

冯思佳被完全标记了，闻着腺体中多出来的蜂蜜味，也挺好闻的。

我老婆真棒。心情也还不错。

而另一边。

"对不起。"

苏杉杉的情绪十分低落。

"我会负责的。"

这句之后就只能听到苏杉杉的呜咽声了。冯思佳慌了阵脚，她可从来没见过这架势。心想就算是第一次也不至于吧，都成年人了。

"你别哭啊，我们不是在谈恋爱吗？"

冯思佳试图安慰苏杉杉，没想到苏杉杉哭的更厉害了。

"呜呜呜...我才...不要和你谈恋爱，泥走开...呜呜呜..."

突如其来的盐，不是说好要负责的吗！

"好好不谈恋爱，你先别哭了。"

"你睡完我后就不要我了，冯思佳你个人渣！"

冯思佳被苏杉杉赏了一巴掌。我才是该哭的那个人好不好，冯思佳捂着被扇红的那半边脸。

"我要我要，我哪不要了，我老婆我怎么能不要？"

"胡说！你老婆不是宋昕冉吗？"

天啊，为什么这个茬她能记到现在。

苏杉杉的眼泪冯思佳是止不住了，这哭得也太凶了吧。冯思佳不敢说话了，默默地抽取纸巾帮苏杉杉擦掉。

兴许是苏杉杉的眼泪哭完了，还是这样的冯思佳安抚了苏杉杉。

苏杉杉可算是停了下来。

时间也不早了，冯思佳想着下楼去弄点吃的。刚起身就被苏杉杉一把拽回了被窝。冯思佳被苏杉杉紧紧抱住。

"你别想丢下我跑了。"

苏杉杉还在吸着鼻涕，冯思佳生怕下一秒她会"哇"的一声又哭出来。

"我去拿点吃的，没跑。"

这个苏杉杉也太不正常了。也太黏人了吧。虽然冯思佳很无奈，但还是轻声安抚道。

"那我也跟着你。"

"不用啦，我很快就会回来的。"

苏杉杉这样冯思佳也不太敢带着她出门。

"那你快点。"

苏杉杉松开了束缚冯思佳的手臂。

冯思佳转身看见这个不着寸缕的女孩子正抬头眼皮眨都不眨一下地看着自己。

眼睛里有星星是怎样的，冯思佳是看见了。

拾起散落的衣物，在苏杉杉面前穿上衣服，冯思佳也没觉得有什么怪怪的。

冯思佳下楼的时候碰到了她隔壁的那位大哥。

"苏杉杉在你那。"

蜂蜜味的信息素让马玉灵眉头一皱。她昨天偷摸着去找苏杉杉，却没见人。苏杉杉的筑巢期马玉灵记得很清楚，就在这几天。在走廊上碰见了四处游荡的麻球，才知道苏杉杉在冯思佳那里。

这种时候以往都是她陪着，现在看来也不需要她了。

"苏杉杉筑巢期照顾好她。"

冯思佳看着马玉灵扬长而去的背影，还来不及惊恐这个带给自己心理阴影的人，率先去处理着这个具有庞大冲击的信息量。

有筑巢期的Alpha占Alpha的一小部分。这种由遗传基因决定的生理现象十分鸡肋，一点卵用没有。还特误事。筑巢期的Alpha十分脆弱，悲观，情绪容易失控，极度依赖被自己标记的伴侣。

冯思佳的生理卫生课也没白上。筑巢期的Alpha比正常Alpha多了一个弱点，这在每一天都暗潮涌动的学园里相当于一个致命利器。所以这些Alpha都会小心谨慎地掩藏自己的筑巢期。

冯思佳没少干出通过多方关系打听过这些Alpha，专挑筑巢期的Alpha下手的事。若非亲眼所见，冯思佳很难相信平常一个个趾高气扬的Alpha也有哭得不成样子的一天，几句言语挑拨就怒不可遏，和beta的生理期有的一拼。

苏杉杉有筑巢期这就解释得通了。

打包了碗小馄饨，冯思佳还在想着一个被标记者该怎样和一个筑巢期的人相处。

筑巢期的Alpha会收集被标记者使用过的物品。

冯思佳着算是见识到了。她掀开苏杉杉被子，她的外套盖在了苏杉杉脸上。苏杉杉肺部的起伏好像彰示了她正在急促呼吸着什么。手里攥着她的口红，被窝里的手机、领结、要洗的内裤...

拜托不要什么都往我床上搬！

"苏杉杉起来吃饭了！"

"你怎么去那么久。"

自己的外套被苏杉杉扔一边去了。苏杉杉有些不耐烦的样子。

冯思佳绝对是以她最快的速度了。筑巢期的Alpha要不要那么严格。

"先吃吧。"

"我要你喂我。"

"好好好。"

冯思佳是拿这位祖宗没办法了。

筑巢期会持续个两三天左右吧。自己现在无论做什么苏杉杉都要黏着自己。冯思佳学会了，话说得不多，就让苏杉杉黏着就行了。

筑巢期的Alpha再多的甜言蜜语都不管用，一个自己的伴侣陪在身边就胜过所有。


End file.
